I'll Be The One
by rita louise evans
Summary: Matt’s in love with his best friend Amy but she’s with someone else will he ever have the courage to tell her how he feels and how her man is no good and will she feel the same way. Song Fic


**I'll Be The One**

**Prologue **

Matt in love with his best friend Amy but she's with someone else will he ever have the courage to tell her how he feels and how her man is no good and will she feel the same way.

**Chapter 1 **

Matt, Amy and Jeff were in their locker room waiting for their match.

"Matt, Jeff I've got something to tell you me and Paul are getting married" Amy said all excited.

"Congratulations Amy" Jeff said.

"I've gotta go" Matt said getting up to leave.

"Matt aren't you gonna say anything" Amy said wonting to know what was wrong with Matt.

"Oh congratulations" Matt said as he left the room.

"Amy just ignore him he's just having a bad day" Jeff said wishing his brother wasn't such an idiot.

"Oh ok" Amy said and gave Jeff a hug.

"Amy I've got to go" Jeff said as he left.

Then Jeff went after Matt, when he got to Matt he was just getting into his car.

"Matt wait up man" Jeff yelled across the car park.

"Ok get in" Matt said Opening the passenger door.

"Ok" Jeff said as he got in the car"

"Matt what's the matter man why weren't you happy for Amy" Jeff said.

"How can I be happy for her, he's not right for her" Matt said.

"Why he seems like a nice bloke" Jeff said.

"There's just something about him" Matt said.

"Bro that's bullshit there's something else you're just not saying" Jeff said.

"Ok fine I love her I always have and it's killing me that's she's with him and not with me" Matt said tears coming to his eyes.

"Sorry bro I didn't know why don't you just tell her how you feel she might feel the same" Jeff said.

"I can't she's getting married to someone else and what if she doesn't feel the same we can never go back to being friends" Matt said.

"But bro you just can't let her marry him without her knowing how you feel" Jeff said.

"I can and I will and your not gonna say anything either" Matt said.

"Ok bro I won't but your gonna regret this" Jeff said hoping his brother would change his mind.

Then Matt went back into the arena to go and find Amy. She was in the canteen talking to Trish so Matt went over.

"Amy can we talk" Matt said.

"Sure Matt" Amy said.

"Matt where's your brother he was supposed to meet me twenty minutes ago" Trish said hoping that Matt knew where he was.

"Sorry Trish he was talking to me he'll be here in a minute"

"Thanks Matt" Trish said.

Then Matt and Amy went to the other end of the canteen.

"Matt what did you want to talk to me about" Amy said.

"Amy I won't to apologies for earlier I was just having a bad day"

"It's ok Matt" Amy said.

"Congratulations he's a really lucky guy to marry someone like you" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt" Amy said and hugged him.

Then Jeff came in and went over to where Trish was sitting.

"Sorry baby I needed to talk to Matt" Jeff said hoping that Trish wasn't mad.

"That's ok Matt told me" Trish said and kissed him.

Then Matt and Amy came over.

"Get a room" Matt said laughing.

Jeff gave his brother a look and they all laughed, then Amy phone rang and she answered it and it was Paul.

"Baby when are you coming home" Paul said.

"After the show tomorrow" Amy said.

"Ok baby I'll see you tomorrow" Paul said.

"I love you" Amy said.

"I love you too" Paul said hanging up.

"I thought you were going home tonight" Matt said.

"I am I wanted to surprise him" Amy said.

"Oh ok" Matt said.

"Well me and Trish will see you later we're going out to that new club" Jeff said taking Trish's hand.

"Ok I'll come with you" Matt said.

"Ok let's go" Trish said as they left.

**Chapter 2**

When Amy got home she herd music from upstairs so she went up stairs then she went in to their room and he was sleeping with another woman. So she slammed the door and he got up and went after her she was just leaving then she turned around and he was standing there.

"I hope you're happy with whoever is upstairs because we finished" Amy said and slapped him then she took off her engagement ring "give this to your friend upstairs" Amy said crying.

"Can't we just forget that this ever happened it didn't mean anything I love you" Paul said.

"I won't you out off my house by tomorrow" Amy said as she left.

When she got to her car she rang Matt.

"Matt I need you to come and meet me" Amy said.

"Why Amy what's wrong" Matt said.

"I just need you to come I'll tell you everything when you get here" Amy said.

"Ok where should we meet" Matt asked all concerned.

"At yours" Amy said.

"Ok I'll be there in twenty minutes"

"Ok thanks Matt" Amy said.

"Jeff, Trish I've gotta go Amy needs me it sounded urgent" Matt said.

"Ok bro I'll see you tomorrow" Jeff said.

"Jeff what's that all about" Trish asked Jeff wondering what was going on.

"I don't know but I hope he tells her" Jeff said.

"Tells her what" Trish said.

"He loves her" Jeff said.

"What" Trish asked shocked.

"He told me he loves her" Jeff said.

"Oh my god that's great I hope he tells her" Trish said.

"Me too" Jeff said.

When Matt got home Amy was sitting on his porch crying and Matt went and sat beside her.

"Amy what's wrong" Matt said.

"It's Paul when I got home he was sleeping with another girl" Amy said.

"Amy I'm so sorry" Matt said.

"I can't believe he's done this to me we were gonna get married how could I have been so stupid" Amy said.

"Amy he's the stupid one Amy you didn't do anything wrong" Matt said thinking how could he ever do that to her doesn't he realize what he had.

Thanks I knew I could count on you you're my best friend" Amy said.

"It's ok you're my best friend I'll be here for you know matter what" Matt said.

"Matt will you come with me back to my house tomorrow I asked him to leave but I really don't want to go there on my own" Amy said hoping he would.

"Don't worry I'll come with you tomorrow you can stay here tonight you can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch". Matt said.

"Thanks Matt" Amy said and she hugged him then they went inside.

When Matt was trying to sleep he kept hearing her crying and he thought how could anyone could do that to her he thought she was the most beautiful wonderful girl on the planet and if she was his he would show her how much he loved her everyday and he would never hurt her then he started crying, crying for her pain as well as his why can't I just tell her how I feel then he fell asleep. Then next day Matt went with her to her place and Paul was gone.

"He's took all his stuff it's really over isn't it" Amy said.

"I think so you where to good for him Amy he never deserved someone as special as you" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt" Amy said.

"Amy I better go I promised I would meet Jeff" Matt said.

"Ok I'll just ring Trish and ask her to come over" Amy said.

"Ok bye Amy" Matt said and hugged her.

Ten minutes after Matt left Trish came over.

"Hi Amy what's wrong" Trish said.

"Paul was cheating on me" Amy said.

"Oh I'm so sorry Amy" Trish said and hugged her.

"Matt's been wonderful he let me stay at his house last night and he helped me so much" Amy said.

"So he told you then" Trish said.

"Told me what" Amy said wanting to know what's going on.

"Oh nothing" Trish said wishing that she never mentioned it.

"Trish what's going on" Amy said.

"It's nothing" Trish said.

"It's obviously not nothing you thought he told me something" Amy said.

"Ok but I'm gonna get in trouble for telling you" Trish said.

"Trish just tell me please" Amy said.

"Matt loves you he always has" Trish said.

"What" Amy asked shocked.

"So how do you feel about him" Trish said.

"I don't think I've ever really thought about him in that way" Amy said.

"So you've never thought about being with him" Trish said.

"Well no I've been with Paul for so long that I never thought about me and Matt being together" Amy said.

"Amy I don't think Matt's ever gonna tell you how he fells so if you love him you should tell him" Trish said.

"I never said I loved Matt" Amy said.

"You didn't have to I see it when your together and when I told you he loved you it was written in your face" Trish said.

"Your right I do love Matt" Amy said shocked at what she just said.

"So what are you gonna do" Trish said.

"I'm not gonna do anything yet I've just come out off a serious relationship I need time to think I don't want it to be a rebound thing with Matt" Amy said.

"Ok" Trish said.

After he had met Jeff he went home to think and he put on his radio then he went and laid on his couch then this song came on the radio called I'll be the one by Dru Hill and it made him think of Amy. Then he realized he had to tell her before it's to late and she finds someone else so he picked up his car keys and went to the music store to buy I'll be the one then he went to her place.

"Amy we need to talk" Matt said.

"Come in" Amy said.

"Amy sit down this is the best way for me to tell you how I feel" Matt said then he put in the CD.

"Matt what is all this about" Amy said.

"You'll see" Matt said as he put the CD on.

**I'll be the one   
I'll be the one**

I heard a rumor there's a vacancy   
Somebody said he put you down  
Seems he found pleasure in some other girl  
Baby, he's dogging you around

So now you're looking for a special guy  
Someone that you can call your boo  
A man that cares about your feelings girl  
A man to just be good to you

I'll be the one making you feel alright  
I'll be the one doing the things you like  
I'll be the one keeping you up at night  
I'll be the lover in your life

I'll be the one you're gonna wanna call, yeah  
I'll be the one making you climb the walls  
I'll be the one gon' have you beggin' me  
I'll be the one, the one you need

You gave him seven years of your life  
To think about it makes you cry  
Why don't you come with me  
I'll make it right  
Let's bump that man outta your mind   
Let's take a ride baby, no special place, yeah  
Somewhere where we can be alone, hey  
Take off our clothes and let our feelings flow  
I wanna groove you all night long  
I'll be the one

I'll be the one making you feel alright  
I'll be the one doing the things you like  
I'll be the one keeping you up at night  
I'll be the lover in your life

I'll be the one you're gonna wanna call, yeah  
I'll be the one making you climb the walls  
I'll be the one gon' have you beggin' me  
I'll be the one, the one you need 

Here's the thing you should know about me, yeah  
Jazz is the man when it comes to ladies  
I know what I want  
Baby I'm keepin' it real, said real babe  
Ain't no him now that you're with me  
That's the way that it's gotta be   
If you're down, then be down  
Don't be playin' around with my heart, oh no  
I'll be the one

I'll be the one making you feel alright  
I'll be the one doing the things you like  
I'll be the one keeping you up at night  
I'll be the lover in your life 

I'll be the one you're gonna wanna call, yeah  
I'll be the one making you climb the walls  
I'll be the one gon' have you beggin' me  
I'll be the one, the one you need 

I'll be the one  
I'll be the one

When the song finished she was crying.

"Amy I love you and I wish I told you sooner and I hope you feel the same way but if you don't I'll understand and you'll always be my best friend" Matt said.

Then Amy kissed him.

"Matt I love you too I think I always have I just didn't know it until now" Amy said

Then Matt kissed her.

The next day they went to Jeff and Trish's place.

"Jeff, Trish we've got something to tell you two me and Amy got together last night and we're both in love" Matt said.

"Congratulations man" Jeff said.

"I knew you two would get together" Trish said.

Matt now knew that if you love someone the best thing to do is just tell them and give love a chance. He now had everything he ever wanted the girl of his dreams and a dream job in the wwe. ****

The End

Please review and tell me what you think


End file.
